Join The Club
by QuirkedOnce
Summary: Bobby Roode and James Storm are on a flight to Japan. What happens when Beer Money is on an overseas flight with flight attendants turning a blind eye? M/M slash, one-shot.


**set during Beer Money's flight to Japan for Wrestle Kingdom V**

**written especially for Cate**

January 2011

There's nothing so mind-numbing as as 15 hour flight, Bobby thought to himself about three hours into his trip to Japan. After a while you've listened to all the music you've liked, you've read your books, you've talked until you're blue in the face, and you look at your watch and realize not only are you not landing anytime soon, you can't even get a breath of fresh air to revive yourself. You're stuck in a big metal tube breathing the same air you were breathing when you told the flight attendant you were a wrestler and she threw a panicked look at the alcohol cart. Boring. Aggravating. A special recipe for stupid happenings.

He was currently in a row by himself trying to read a James Patterson book he'd enjoyed before, but his mind kept wandering. He'd read a sentence or two, then get bored and stare out the window at the passing clouds, then go back to the book, trading off as needed. He turned and straightened his legs onto the seats next to him, and naturally the next minute James bounded into his row.

"Hey man! Move them legs," James said, swatting at Bobby's knees affectionately. Bobby's mouth curled up in a defiant smirk and he stretched himself out further until his toes were pointing out into the aisle. This didn't deter James one bit. He put a hand between Bobby's knees and tickled him, first the left, then the right. "Move before I go higher," he said. Bobby didn't move. James worked his hand up to one of Bobby's thighs and squeezed, their tongues peeking out from their mouths at the same time. Their eyes met. Bobby folded his legs up and sat up in his seat, his mood the best it had been all day. He smiled.

"What was up with that?" asked James as he sat in the middle seat.

"Nothing. I just felt like making you work for it." Bobby said, still smiling a little.

"You got a one track mind. I just came over here to talk some shit, and now you got me thinking about something totally different."

"What did you want?" Bobby pressed his leg against James'.

"Shit. I can't remember."

"It must have not been very important."

"Just give me a little bit, I'll remember it. Stop acting up so I can think." James took a swallow of his drink and swirled the whiskey around. Bobby didn't move his leg. James swallowed and put his hand back on Bobby's thigh and leaned back against the seat.

"You remember yet?"

"Nope. My brain is wide open and empty thanks to you."

"It's like that all the time anyway."

"Bobby, didn't we talk about who makes the jokes around here?"

"Oh. you were serious?"

"You and that smart fucking mouth. That's why you're back here sitting all by yourself. Can't nobody stand you for more than 20 minutes. 15 hours on this plane with you is worse than an Ironman match."

"I don't need more than 20 minutes with anybody."

"Seems like with me you need about 45."

Bobby turned his head towards James. "That's because you have a tough cowboy ass."

"And everybody else is too tender, right?"

"You got it."

"You trying to butter me up?"

"A little bit."

"I bet." James drained the rest of his drink.

Bobby reined in the flirting just a little bit. "Seriously, do you remember what you wanted?"

"Nope. I was probably just coming back here to mess with you, since you weren't up front with everybody else."

"I'll be up later. I was tired. Thought I'd watch a movie and chill out for a while. These long flights get to me sometimes."

"I hear ya." James squeezed Bobby's thigh again, a little higher up this time. "What were you watching?"

"Tommy Boy."

"Good one. Never gets old. It's always there for you when you need it, right?" James slid his hand even higher, close to Bobby's crotch. Bobby squirmed a little bit, trying to keep himself from getting too excited, but he might as well have tried to pull the plane by his eyelashes. James leaned in and ran his tongue along Bobby's earlobe. "Now I remember what I wanted," he said. "I wanted to see if you wanted to join the mile high club with me."

"Seriously?"

"Everybody's either drunk or asleep and I'm horny as hell. I don't got to ask if you are."

"Thanks to you." The words came out in pants. James licked Bobby's earlobe again. Bobby closed his eyes and felt James' thumb rub upwards along his zipper, slowly, each inch traveled making his cock that much harder. By the time James reached the button on Bobby's jeans a small mountain had risen. James kissed Bobby quickly on the lips and pulled back, wearing a satisfied smile as he looked at what he'd done. Bobby sighed, "couldn't we just jerk each other off under a blanket right here?"

"Maybe on the flight back. Not now. Now I want that hard dick in me. So move your ass and come give me some." James licked Bobby's ear one last time and stood up, showing off his own semi-erection. "See you in 5 minutes." He walked out of the row and towards the bathroom a couple of rows back. Bobby gritted his teeth and looked at his watch. Time inches by when you're horny, and this was no exception. He shifted in his seat and reached for his carry-on under the seat, finding the lube with no trouble at all, and shoved it in his pocket. At four minutes, he said "fuck it," under his breath, got up, and made his way back. The bathroom door opened at his gentle knock.

James was sitting, his pants already down with a malicious smile on his face. As soon as Bobby closed the door, James was pawing open Bobby's zipper and yanking his briefs down, exposing Bobby's tremendous erection to open air...for just a second, before hungrily devouring him. Bobby leaned back on the wall and thrust his hips forward. James' head bobbed up and down, up and down, the suction forcing his cheeks to press tightly against Bobby's dick. Bobby moaned and grabbed the back of James' head, ramming himself into James' willing mouth. He liked it rough. They both liked it rough. James' hand dropped to his own dick and he stroked himself furiously. Bobby eventually pulled James back by his hair and bent over to kiss him. Their tongues crossed and caressed. James stood up, not breaking the kiss, and pressed his body against Bobby's. They stayed together like that, kissing passionately, until James turned around and began rubbing himself against Bobby, teasing Bobby's cock with his tight ass, gyrating against him until Bobby pushed him forward with a heated grunt. Bobby tugged the bottle out of his pocket and lubed himself up while James braced himself, his hands against the other wall.

"Hurry up before the flight attendant gets back here," snarled James.

"Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, I was getting myself ready while I was waiting on you. Hurry up and fuck me Bobby, come on. Been waiting for this." James popped his hips. Bobby caught a glimpse of him smiling in the bathroom mirror. He stepped up and spread James' cheeks open with one hand and with the other guided himself inside James' taut hole. Bobby pushed and pushed until he was completely inside. He stood there for a second, listening to James moan in delight, before grabbing James' waist firmly and rocking his hips back and forth to a beat only he could hear. James moaned again as Bobby's dick plunged into him, stimulating him, satisfying him in the way that only Bobby could.

Bobby sped up. He thrust himself deeply into James over and over. James' butt bounced off Bobby's muscled body and his hair swung to the sensual rhythm of their fucking. Their moans and sighs mingled and a flight attendant paused outside the bathroom, listened briefly, then shook her head as if she imagined it and moved on. Bobby put one hand on James' shoulder and thrust himself harder and faster into James, making him bite his lips, making his whole body shudder, making his dick tingle, making his whole body turn red with the passion of it all. Bobby reached around with his other hand and started jerking James off. "Yes, Bobby, yes, give me more," James begged. "More, more, more...fuck..." he trailed off and shut his eyes tight. Bobby leaned over, close to James's back, close enough that James' skin brushed his lips, and squeezed the hand he had wrapped around James' cock a little tighter. He felt James' body tense up around him and he felt himself going over the edge.

"James...fuck I'm coming..." Both of Bobby's hands gripped James tightly as his orgasm stampeded through him, rippling out to every inch of his body. His dick jerked furiously inside James and he dropped his head onto James' back as he came. Bobby rested for a few seconds, then pulled James upright and turned him around, his cock sliding out of James' now-lubricated ass. He knelt and took James into his mouth, knowing that the sight of him inhaling James' dick always got James excited, and finished James off with a few quick strokes and licks of his tongue. James withdrew from Bobby's throat with a smile.

"How was that, Cowboy?" Bobby said, standing up and fixing his clothes.

"Just how I like it as always, Bobby," James said. "My ass is gonna be good and sore. Got me walking out all bowlegged down the aisle."

"You asked for it."

"I ain't complaining."

"Me neither." Bobby pulled James close and kissed him. "Let's get out of here before someone comes looking for us."

"I'm going out first."

"Fair enough."

James put his hand on the door, then turned his head. "Can't wait until the flight back." He winked and left, closing the door behind him. Bobby waited two minutes and walked back to his seat. He put his headphones on and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
